Shoes and other apparel can quickly cause clutter and safety hazards when left out in open areas of a home. Avid shoppers can have 10 or 20 or more pairs of shoes that are not often worn.
Closet floors typically have only limited space that can be used for shoes. Further, the matching pairs of shoes together can be easily separated and unorganized. Shoe boxes are individual and, when stacked, can easily fall down. For example, a whole column of shoe boxes can fall by trying to fish out a shoe box at the bottom of the column. Conventional shoe storage apparatus is often bulky, such as vertical shoe trees that take away from clothing storage and horizontal shoe trees that take away from floor space.
Therefore, what is needed is a robust shoe tree that addresses these problems of conventional shoe storage techniques.